Steele Playing House
by SusanRS
Summary: This is my first fanfic. I hope you enjoy it. Feedback is appreciated. To quote one of my favorite authors, “silence is deafening.”


Steele Playing House

It was only 11:00 on Friday morning, but Laura was already preparing to leave for the weekend. While she finished some paperwork, Mr. Steele paced back and forth in her office, desperately trying to find a solution to his problem.

"Can't you call and cancel?" he inquired.

"No, I can't," she replied.

Mr. Steele thought for a moment, "Tell her you're sick."

"Mr. Steele!" Laura scolded. "She's my sister, and she knows when I'm lying. Besides, it's only two nights. You'll be fine."

_Fine_? Remington thought. He didn't want to be _fine_. He wanted to be with Laura. He had grown accustomed to waking up next to her and two nights apart was two nights too many.

"I promised Frances long before we became lovers," Laura continued. "She and Donald have been looking forward to getting away alone together. She's counting on me."

Remington tried once more, "Couldn't she hire a nanny?"

"Frances would never go for that," she replied. "Why don't you reconsider and come with me? At least we'll be together."

Laura _had_ invited him to join her in babysitting her nieces and nephew. It did sound like fun. Playing _house_ with Laura again. He actually enjoyed the children. But Laura insisted on no _hanky-panky_ while they were there. The idea of sleeping on the couch when Laura was just a few feet away in the Pipers' guest bedroom was too much of a temptation. He opted to stay home. Alone.

"No. I'll just wait for you to come home on Sunday night," he said, feeling dejected.

Laura took her purse out of her desk and walked over to him. "I love you," she said sweetly, giving him a kiss on the lips.

As Laura started to walk out of her office Remington grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into him for a deep, passionate kiss. He took her breath away. "I love you, too," he replied

It had become so easy for Remington to speak those three little words to her. Laura loved hearing it too. All those years of avoiding saying _I love you_ and now it had become part of their normal, everyday conversation.

Remington's eyes lit up. "I have a great idea," he said. "Why don't I drive you home and help you pack and then . . ." He wiggled both eyebrows, "I could show you just how much I love you before you head over to your sister's place."

"Nice try," she said with a smile. "But I'm already packed. My suitcase is in the Rabbit. I'm going straight there. Frances and Donald are leaving at 1:00." She paused, ". . . See you in 48 hours."

Laura gave him a quick kiss and then turned and left the office.

Remington thought to himself. 48 Hours. Nick Nolte. Eddie Murphy. Paramount 1982. This was going to be the longest 48 hours of his life.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

It was about 5:00 when the phone rang at the Pipers. Laura went to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, my darling," said the sexy voice on the other line. "What are you doing?"

Laura hesitated to answer, ". . . . . .I'm . . . . Making dinner."

"Really?" he said, rather surprised. "I thought you might order in tonight." His curiosity was piqued. "What are you making?" Remington thought she would say spaghetti, perhaps trying to redeem herself in the eyes of the children.

"Tuna Noodle Casserole."

"What's that?!" He exclaimed. Laura could hear the cringe in his voice.

She decided to play off of his obvious disgust, "It's a delightful dish. First you combine noodles, canned tuna, frozen peas, and canned mushroom soup. Then you crumble potato chips on top and bake until it's golden brown."

Laura waited for his response.

"Sounds. . . . . . Absolutely . . . . Dreadful!" Remington finally said.

Laura chuckled. "My mother used to make it for me and I know Frances makes it for her children. I haven't eaten it in years. It's one of the few dishes I can cook.I'd be happy to make it for you, if you like," she joked.

"No, thank you," Remington replied. "I think I'll continue to do the cooking and you can continue to do what you do best."

Laura smiled. "And what exactly is that, Mr. Steele?"

"I think you know what that is, but if you have forgotten, I will remind you when you come home," he said with a lascivious tone in his voice.

He is _so_ damn sexy, she thought. Laura wished he was there with her. Ever since they had become lovers a few short months before, she didn't want to be anywhere except in his arms, in his bed. So, it probably was for the best that he decided not to come with her. She didn't think that she could keep her hands off of him if he were here.

"Laura?" Remington asked. "Are you still there?"

She snapped out of her reverie and asked, "What are you going to do tonight?"

"Probably watch a movie and then turn in early," he replied.

"Which movie do you think you'll watch?" she inquired.

"I don't know," he said. "Hopefully one that won't remind me of you."

"Good luck," she said with a smile, knowing that most of the movies he owned reminded him of her.

"Call me tomorrow, Mr. Steele?"

"Count on it, Miss Holt."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saturday morning Laura awoke to an unexpected but familiar smell. She glanced at the clock---6:33. She quickly hopped out of bed and put her robe on. Laura entered the living room and looked out the front window. Nothing unusual. Then Laura made her way to the kitchen and was delighted at what she saw. There was Mr. Steele making breakfast. She hoped he hadn't noticed the burnt casserole dish soaking in the sink. He saw her when she came in.

"Good morning, my love." Remington said.

Laura walked over and kissed him on the lips, "Good morning," she said. "This is a surprise. You're up rather early."

Remington stopped what he was doing and slipped both arms around her waist, holding her close. "Couldn't sleep," he replied and planted a hard, passionate kiss on her lips. It was a good thing he was holding her, because she could barely stand up after that kiss. Laura wanted so badly to pull him into her bedroom, into her bed. But the children would be awake any minute.

"Besides," he continued, "We have eaten breakfast together for the past 76 days. I didn't want to break tradition."

Laura smiled at the thought of him keeping track of how long they had been sleeping together. "Been counting, eh?" She looked around and noticed several bags of groceries on the counter. "Planning on staying a while?"

"Only as long as you are," he replied. Remington wiggled his eyebrows and asked, "Are you hungry?"

"_Very_ hungry," she replied in a deep, seductive voice. Laura kissed him again and then pulled away. "I'm going to shower and get dressed and then I'll be back to eat."

"Shower?" he said, raising one eyebrow.

"Don't get any ideas," she said, smiling.

"Too late," he added.

"I'll be quick," she said.

"That's what you said yesterday," he said, recalling the shower he interrupted and made them late for work.

"That wasn't my fault!" she said playfully. Laura kissed him again and then headed off to the bathroom.

----------------------------------------------------------

When Laura returned to the kitchen, Danny, Mindy and Laurie Beth Piper were sitting around the table and Mr. Steele was dishing up their plates. When they saw her enter, the kids started giggling.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

Mr. Steele chuckled to himself and shot a wink and a glance towards the children. "Oh, nothing," he said. "Just a little something between us."

"Well, if it's nothing," Laura said with a smile, "You won't mind sharing it with me."

"Perhaps, later," he said, quickly changing the subject. "Right now we need to get you some breakfast." Remington led her over to the table and like a true gentleman, pulled out her chair for her. He brought her plate of food. Remington retrieved his plate and sat directly across from her.

"Aunt Laura?" Mindy asked. "What are we going to do today?"

"Yes, Aunt Laura," Remington mocked. "What ARE we going to do today?"

"Well . . ." she hesitated. "I thought we could go the library or to a museum."

The kids let out an audible groan. Laura thought she heard Mr. Steele say something under his breath.

"What's that, Mr. Steele?" she asked, a bit annoyed.

"It's just . . . . The library, the museum . . . . They're so . . . . ."

"So . . . . What?!" Now she WAS annoyed.

"So . . . . . Boring!" He exclaimed. The children giggled.

"Well, do you have a better idea?" she demanded.

Remington knew exactly what to say. "Well, yes. When I was on my way over here this morning, I noticed that the circus was in town."

Laura's eyes lit up. "The circus?" she said, joyfully. Her heart leapt.

The kids quickly joined in. "Please, Aunt Laura, may we go to the circus?"

Laura thought for a moment. If she couldn't have Mr. Steele, at least she could fulfill her desire for cotton candy. "Sounds like fun!" she replied. "Go get ready."

The children ran off to their rooms.

Laura looked across the table at him. Remington was staring back with those beautiful blue eyes. He gave her a sly grin. He knew her better than anyone. She had always wondered where their relationship would go once they crossed the line into the bedroom. The past 2 ½ months had shown her that things _had_ changed, for the better. Her fears were unfounded. They fought less and played more. She didn't know where they were going, but she sure was enjoying the ride. She reached out for his hand and smiled.

"Thank you for breakfast."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

They all piled into the Pipers' station wagon and headed off to the circus. Remington wasn't sure who was more excited to go, Laura or the children. He really got a kick out of her childlike excitement. They had a wonderful time. They saw every attraction; the fat lady, the sword swallower, the fire breather, the snake charmer and the palm reader. Then they watched the main attraction under the Big Top. They ate corn dogs, French fries, popcorn, snow cones and of course, cotton candy. It was a lovely day.

On their way home they picked up pizza from their favorite pizza parlor. After dinner, Laura helped the kids get ready for bed while Remington cleaned up the kitchen.

"They're all tucked in," Laura said, as she entered the kitchen. "What do you want to do now?" she asked, sheepishly.

Remington put the last dish away and walked over to her. He put his arms around her waist and gave her a kiss. "What do YOU want to do Aunt Laura?" He replied. Before she could answer he kissed her again.

He took her breath away. Laura could barely speak. "What I WANT to do and what I'm GOING to do are two completely different things, Mr. Steele," she said breathlessly.

"How about watching a movie?" Remington suggested. "I brought some of our favorites."

"Sounds lovely," Laura said, relieved that he seemed to be changing the subject. "Which ones did you bring?"

"Casablanca, Gone With the Wind, Charade, Barefoot in the Park and Indiscreet."

_Damn, he's good_, Laura thought. All of her favorite romantic movies. Remington knew what would happen if Laura watched them. And she knew he knew it.

"Is that it?" she asked.

"I did bring a couple of others, but they are for the kids."

"Well then, on second thought, I think I'll just turn in," she said, reluctantly. Laura leaned in and kissed him. "I left some bedding on the couch for you." Laura could see the longing in his eyes. "Only one more night," she said before kissing him again and heading off to bed.

Remington went into the living room and made up the couch. He thought of the many times he had slept on the couch or a chair when Laura was only a few feet away. He had hoped those days were over. Remington put Casablanca in the VCR and settled under the blankets with the remote control in hand. A few hours later, he woke to static on the screen. He searched for the remote and turned the television off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laura was sleeping soundly and didn't even hear him enter her room. Remington quietly crept into her bed and snuggled up behind her. He snaked his hand around her waist and under her pajama top. He began to caress her soft, smooth skin. Remington leaned into her and began nibbling and kissing behind her ear.

"MMmmmm," Laura began waking up. "Am I dreaming?" she whispered, knowing full well it wasn't a dream.

Remington didn't say anything. He just kept up his ministrations. She opened one eye and looked at the clock---2:17. "I thought I told you we weren't going to do this here," she said quietly.

Remington whispered in her ear. "Ever since you said _yes_, I have had a hard time taking _no_ for an answer."

Laura smiled. "It hasn't been easy for me either." Laura was tingling all over from the touch of his hands and lips, the smell of his body, the heat from his breath and the sound of his voice. She wanted to taste him.

"I'll make you a deal," he said softly, right into her ear. "You keep your eyes closed and when you wake up in the morning, I promise I will be back on the couch. You can _dream_ the whole thing. I was never here."

Remington expected another rejection or at least for Laura to let him do all the work. But he was pleasantly surprised by her reaction to his proposition. She immediately said "Deal" and in one single, silent movement she turned towards him, pounced on top of him and began kissing him passionately, all with her eyes closed. One day of pent-up desire was released.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Laura woke the next morning, she rolled over and smiled. He was gone. She never imagined being happy about waking up alone in bed. She put on her robe and padded out to the living room. She found Remington sleeping peacefully on the couch. Laura kissed his forehead and then went to take a shower.

After her shower, Laura stripped the sheets from the guest bed and put them in the wash. She could hear Mr. Steele and the children talking playfully in the kitchen. His idea to go to the circus yesterday WAS wonderful, but she needed to let the children know that she had fun ideas too. Laura bounced into the kitchen.

"Morning, morning, morning!" she said, with an extra amount of chipperness.

"Good morning!" they all replied.

"Who wants to go to the zoo today?" she asked, enthusiastically.

The children looked at her with disappointment on their faces, as if she had asked them to clean their rooms or do their homework.

"Aunt Laura," Danny offered. "It's raining."

Laura hadn't even looked outside yet. Sure enough, it was raining cats and dogs. There was no way they could do anything outside today. Now what? she thought. Remington knew what she was thinking. He stopped making breakfast for a moment, walked over to her and whispered in her ear. She smiled.

"How would you like to have movie day?" she asked the children.

"Yay!!" they cheered.

When the kids weren't looking, Laura mouthed the words "Thank you" to Remington.

After they finished breakfast they all went into the living room to watch the first movie, It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad World. Laura told the kids that this was their Grandpa Holt's favorite film. Remington was surprised that she shared this personal memory of her father. When they started the next movie, Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, Remington went into the kitchen to make lunch. He brought it out on a tray and Laura spread out a blanket. The kids were thrilled to have a picnic on the floor. Laurie Beth got scared when the children in the movie were snatched by the evil toymaker. Laura was pleasantly surprised when she went to Mr. Steele for comfort. She told Laurie Beth that this part of the movie frightened her when she was a child, too.

After the movie ended, the children wanted to play a game while they waited for their parents to return. Remington wasn't in the mood to play games, so he went into the kitchen to start dinner while Laura and the children decided which one to play. Laura, Danny, Mindy and Laurie Beth all sat around the kitchen table to play cards. Laura tried to get Remington to play with them.

"Are you sure you don't want to play?" she asked. "Have you ever played UNO?"

_UNO_? he thought. Never UNO. But he would like to play _dos_ with Laura again very soon.

"Never heard of it," he replied, and gave her a very lascivious look.

Laura smiled back at Remington. She didn't know what he was thinking, but she was sure it was naughty.

"I'll just work on dinner," Remington said, smiling.

Laura had a great time playing the game and watching Remington cook. After they ate, Frances and Donald returned. Laura and Remington gave quick goodbyes and headed home.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remington unlocked the door to his apartment and led Laura inside.

"Feels great to be home," she said.

Remington smiled. "Yes, it does." They had been exchanging time between their two places. Usually weeknights were spent at his apartment and weekends at her loft. It was nice to hear her refer to his place as _home_.

Laura wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Remington placed his hands on her waist and began backing her into the bedroom while they kissed. When they got to the bedroom door she suddenly pulled away.

"Mr. Steele, you never told me what you and the kids were laughing about when I walked into the kitchen yesterday morning."

Remington hesitated for a moment, ". . . Danny asked me if I was going to marry you."

Laura was surprised at his response and very curious about what his answer might be.

"What did you tell him?"

"Well . . . . I told him that if I did, he would be the first to know."

Laura smiled at him. "I thought I would be the first to know."

Remington stared at her with those azure blue eyes, penetrating her soul.

"Laura, I think you already do."

Without losing eye contact, he scooped her up into his arms and carried her into their bed.

The End


End file.
